


Journal Entries

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Pining Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Every chapter is from someone else's point of view.
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	1. My Last Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmartZelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/gifts).



> I promise it shouldn't be to hard to decrypt who's point of view each chapter.

Tis is day 357.

Sora fell for her, and I fell for him. His soft chestnut brown hair, those ocean filled eyes, that sun made smile, and those adorable freckles that adorned his sun kissed skin. He looked like the perfect visage of an islander. But he was still a knight and she was still a lovely lady. It was clear to me, that I never stood a chance.

Yet every time he visits my lowly tower, I find myself hoping, pleading, and praying that his love for her is fleeting. He talks about her so much in his letters; but if he's with me in person in fleeting twilight, she is but a whisper. And with every thought he forgets about her, my hope and heart grows ever fonder.

But alas, I know it's fated that I am to never own a lover. My silver hair is worth a pretty penny and they claim of marriage soon. I send them my hope and heart, with a lock of pure riches. I shall not send gold, for silver fits me best. I shall spin them diamonds instead.

These worn teal eyes hope for love, yet I do not deserve or even earn love. I live in this tower for lord and lady's delight. I am to never be loved, so I mustn't cause strife. They are fated to marry, not I. So I shall allow fate and destiny guide me.

Tomorrow at sundown, deep in the night, I'll sneak off to find the knight. I shall give him the diamonds and song, before I fly off towards dawn. And who's knows what I'll find at dawn? Maybe a new song to sing. Maybe even a seafaring shanty. I do know that it be sunset now, and this chapter is at its end.


	2. Day 13

Day 13

13 days. Tis has been 13 days since I left my betrothed to find my light. If I close my eyes, I can see him before me under the moonlight. The pale lilac locks of hair draped his face like wisterias covering a weeping willow. Those eyes that held secrets as deep as the oceans and yet seemed to be made of diamonds colored like the turquoise stone. The way the moon danced across his fair skin and made him shimmer ever so slightly. I could have mistaken him to be made from diamonds and silver under the pale glow of the moon. He looked so fragile, like a roman statue that had came to life. And at any moment he could crumble under the weight of the slightest touch. Yet he lived in that lonesome tower by himself. To think I choose her over him is preposterous.

But I did not, now did I? I venture forth to find him once more. His name has graced my lips and these pages several times. The diamonds he weaved for me, the faint limerick or two, and his dreams of seas. All I need is those things and the help of a newly risen pirate lord who owns a flower made of diamond.

Whispers of the flower find me. These whispers speak of a maiden able to weave locks of silver into diamonds. They speak of how the pirate lord named Diamond Dust forced her to cut off all her beautiful long locks of silver and weave them into an eternal flower made of diamond. I have cause to believe that there was no maiden, but in fact my light.

My light's nimble fingers would weave his silver and lilac colored locks into diamonds. He was the only person who could. Maybe this Diamond Dust had employed my light for that flower. Maybe he knew where my light lays. No matter what, that pirate lord is my lead. And thusly, I shall ask of he has see my lost light and did employ him for that flower.

I will find you, Riku. And when I do, I shall stay by your side. As every loyal knight should. But I am no knight anymore. I casted off the title when I left my betrothed alone with no kids and no wedding. Still, I will be your knight once I find you. I shall find you my light, and I'll never be so foolish to let go once more.


	3. Early Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To finish up the journal entries on a light note!

Today is the first day of spring.

I’m not used to writing things like this, but today is the day I have left home for the first time. I’m keeping this journal as a way to keep track of the course of time in a year. I might as well recount how I got here. Many autumns ago my parents found one another. My first father, a fearless pirate lord, knew my other father for years. While my father never said how they met, he explained that he was a fearsome pirate lord for barely a year when my other found him. It was funny, really. How a knight found a pirate lord from a few items and a single lead. You’d think more magic would be involved, but no. Just my father’s ability to weave silver hair into diamonds.

It’s funny really. I’m the son of Diamond Dust, and yet I know him as my father, Riku. I’m also the son of one of the best knights out there, yet I know him as Sora. They are both good fathers to me. I’m glad they found me and adopted me about 17 autumns ago. Sora, the former knight, hoped I would follow his path. Riku wanted me to do anything but be a pirate lord. So, I’m searching for Diamond Dust’s original crew of pirate lords and making them mine. My name will be created by those who work with me.

For having the conviction of my fathers, I am quite scared of my journey to start. Still, I wish to see the world. I wish to know what is out there. As the son of Diamond dust, I know to fear the sea and all that is in it. But I hope that I can make my fathers proud. They found a place in Fiji and raised me after god knows how long. They raised me in a small beach house and the crew left under the pirate lord, Captain Lunar Mist. Now it’s my turn to reclaim my father’s title as the most fear pirate lord on the seas. I hope I can find his former crew with Twilight Blades and Sol Eclipse. Those two were always the wildest of the bunch.

I have already found myself in the small home of the sea witch, Naminé. She said she would help me find my father’s former crew. While she can’t provide much, I shall take it all and let her come with me. I think she shouldn’t be stuck on this island alone with no one to visit her. And it would help to have a person on hand who’s immune to a siren’s song. Besides, she is nice and caring. She also said she wishes to see the pirate lord Oblivion. Something about repaying a favor.

Either way, I think that’s enough writing for one night. Tomorrow I continue my journey to find my place in the world. I’ll keep this journal on me and continue to write in it periodically. I hope that this book lasts me for a year.

-Yozora


End file.
